Swirl Your Hips
by mrtysh
Summary: "Swirl your hips like you did earlier..." -GrimmUlqui, yaoi, PWP, lemon, AU, slightly OOC.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't have any rights to Ulquiorra or Grimmjow… Hell if I did, they'd be CANON, bitches! xDD**

**A/N: A little gift PWP for Dani-onee-chan! Love you so much~!  
**

**WARNING: Yaoi lemon, PWP, a little OOC, AU.**

**

* * *

**

**Swirl Your Hips**

_by mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"Dear _fuck_, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow groaned as the raven-haired male sucked his erect member, taking him to the hilt. Lust-filled green eyes stared up at him naughtily as a hand reached up to mercilessly rake its black nails into his bare thigh, leaving bright red marks in its wake. _You're so damned good on your knees…_

"Nnngh…" His breath hitched as Ulquiorra fondled his testicles devilishly, knowing how alluring that one action would be. A tan hand fisted into sleek black hair that had been ruffled by their fervent kissing session, tugging lightly. It tugged more roughly as Ulquiorra nipped at Grimmjow's shaft, eliciting breathy curses and a sharp intake of breath.

It much pleased Ulquiorra to see someone as dominant as Grimmjow in a state like this, especially seeing as Grimmjow never liked to show any weaknesses… Perhaps Ulquiorra was just one to have that effect on the blue-haired man.

A particularly notable sigh of some sorts escaped Grimmjow, and with both hands he pried Ulquiorra off of him. Judging by the shaken demeanor, he had come close to his release, too close for his liking; eyes wide and hazy with lust. "Almost made me lose control there, didn't ya, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra smirked, standing and allowing Grimmjow to pull him into a tight, exuberant embrace; tongues caressing each other in frenzy. Not breaking their bond, Grimmjow assisted Ulquiorra with his thick black vest, tossing it aside. Carelessly, he ripped the buttons of the white dress shirt and discarded it hastily with the vest.

"Why do you always have to dress up so fucking much, Ulqui? It takes longer for me to strip you down," Grimmjow griped, fumbling with the zipper to Ulquiorra's black jeans while nibbling on his right ear. He chuckled as he felt the raven's distasteful frown at the pet-name.

"The result of your efforts is always worth it, am I correct?" Ulquiorra shot back, another trademark smirk appearing. "You know you love it."

His response was a sudden jerk to his own erection, causing him to lean into the touch with a low growl.

"So sexy, Ulqui… I just want to fuck you against this wall so hard you can't move tomorrow. I'll make you scream my name so loud the whole building'll hear it…" Grimmjow whispered raucously into the ear he was biting, flicking his tongue out to taste sweet, sweaty skin.

"Mmm… Bring it on. Fuck me into the wall, right now…" Ulquiorra moaned deliciously as his shaft received good, rough treatment.

With an approving grunt in response, Grimmjow reached down into the pocket of his long forgotten jeans, pulling out a small container of general lubricant. Popping the little cap, he spread a generous coating onto his right hand. He shoved Ulquiorra against the wall, arching his position slightly for easier entry. Not much later, he jammed two thick fingers inside Ulquiorra, probing the familiar territory with relative ease.

"Oh, fuck!" Ulquiorra cursed, hands gripping the flat wall as best they could. Grimmjow had inserted a third finger and had been teasing the prostate ruthlessly.

_Yeah, you're gonna think "Oh fuck" here in a minute… _Grimmjow sneered, abruptly removing his fingers. Lathering the rest of the lube onto his erection, he lined himself up before relentlessly thrusting in all the way to the hilt, making Ulquiorra scream from the sudden impact.

Instantly, Grimmjow settled in to a rough, quick rhythm. His hands gripped Ulquiorra's hips in a bruising manner, breaking skin in places. A hand reached up to pull Ulquiorra back against Grimmjow, strong muscles supporting both their weights.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra cried as he was abruptly rammed from behind. Muscular arms held him flush against Grimmjow's body, allowing for deep penetration and constant abuse of his prostate. Both of their breathing had sped up dramatically; Grimmjow was beginning to pant with his fierce efforts.

"Let me see your face… when I make you come everywhere…" Grimmjow managed, halting his pace and pulling out. Turning around, he leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor, spreading his legs and gesturing to Ulquiorra.

Hastily, Ulquiorra sat, swinging one leg over to straddle Grimmjow. With a little help, he slid Grimmjow's throbbing cock inside him, moaning loudly at the sensation of the amazing new angle. Eagerly, he twisted his hips in a circular manner, inwardly smirking at the vulgar curses that escaped Grimmjow.

"Fuck yes, damn it!" He yelled, grabbing onto Ulquiorra's hips and rapidly thrusting into him. Their lips collided urgently, sharing wet, sloppy contact for a few sensuous seconds.

"S-Shit, I'm gonna come…" Ulquiorra shakily announced, tossing his head back. A sudden yelp escaped him as Grimmjow reached down and gripped the base of his shaft to stop him from reaching completion.

"Swirl your hips like you did earlier…" Grimmjow commanded, keeping a firm hold on Ulquiorra still. In eager compliance, he gave a few quick motions, holding back a particularly loud shout.

His hold involuntarily loosening on Ulquiorra's cock, nothing stopped him from screaming his release. The tightening of his inner muscles turned Grimmjow cross-eyed as he came inside of Ulquiorra; panting uncontrollably.

Basking in the afterglow of intense orgasm, Ulquiorra rose up enough for Grimmjow to slide out of him. He sat back down, supporting his weight on his arms, leaning back a bit. They gazed into each other's hazy eyes before meeting for a sweet kiss, soothing their bruised lips.

A little rest would be nice before they went for another round. Or five.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Ah, it was a gift! I must say, I really enjoyed writing it! Can't wait to start my GrimmUlqui with PLOT!**

**Feed the author ;)**

_Love mrtysh_


End file.
